Not What it Seems
by Artimis-Dianna
Summary: Kagome defeats a demon and is left with a beautiful gift. She puts it on and something changes, inside her. I;m not good at summaries. Please read.
1. The Kimono

I can't write for shit so hear is my try anyway!! Not What It Seems  
  
Chapter 1 the Kimono Kagome was just arriving on the other side of the well. It always felt a little strange when she went through. She climbed out and decided not to go strait to Kiade's (I know I spelled that wrong). 'I have my bow and they won't be expecting me for a couple of hours so I can just relax for a while,' thought Kagome. She ran to the sacred tree. That was the one place where she felt she could really think clearly. Kagome always got a strait answer there even when she didn't want to hear the truth. She sat nestled in the roots of the tree thinking. Inuyasha was the first thing that came to her mind. She liked him but he loved Kikyo and she decided that she wasn't going to get in their way anymore. She had caught them "together" a lot but never said anything to Inuyasha. He didn't either so she guessed that he didn't know. Kagome wondered why Inuyasha even let her stay. She wondered why she kept coming back. Eventually Kagome got tired of wondering and stared at the sky until she fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Inuyasha was with Kikyo (again). It seemed that they saw each other more then twice a week now. He knew Kagome had seen them more than once but she never said anything and he didn't want to bring it up. When he looked back at Kikyo Inuyasha decided that he was going to tell Kagome to go home and this time not come back. He wanted Kikyo to come with him instead and he knew if Kagome was near he could never be with Kikyo. It was time for Kagome to leave. one way, or another. ~~~~~~~~ When Kagome awoke it was already night. She knew that she should go back, her friends would be expecting her by now, but she didn't want to. She liked being on her own, not forever just right now. After she came to that conclusion, Kagome sensed a shard. This was it! Time to show that she can get shards by herself and that she wasn't helpless. Kagome ran after the jewel shards until she came across the demon that possessed it.  
The demon was more then twice her size! Kagome was terrified but knew if she ran for Inuyasha now he would just tell her what a pathetic human she was. "I AM NOT PATHETIC!!" Kagome screamed as she closed her eyes and let her spirit arrow fly towards the demon's heart, where the shards were located. Instantly the demon dissolved in a bright pink flash. As Kagome opened her eyes she was half amazed that it really worked.  
Kagome looked back where the demon once stood but all that was the most beautiful Kimono that she had ever seen. I was the deepest midnight blue and had a waning moon on the back in bright silver. She picked it up only to see that there were also a necklace, bracelet and anklets with the moon's design. Kagome was speechless, in aw of the wonderful Kimono. She picked it up gently along with the accessories and headed toward a hot spring that was conveniently very close.  
Kagome undress and slid into the water. There was no blood on her but she was caked in dust. She swam until her legs were too tired to move. She crawled out and dripped dried under the moon. Kagome wondered where the demon had gone, was it really dead or did it just disappear. 'Could I have really dissolve and entire demon into nothing?' Kagome wondered. Then she looked back at the moon, wishing for comfort. "That must be the brightest moon I've seen." She sighed. The moon reminded her of the Jewel. 'I wish I didn't have to complete this jewel anymore,' Kagome thought angrily and look back to the moon while a single tear slid down her pale cheek.  
  
Inuyasha fell asleep with Kikyo at his side. Suddenly, he felt the most extreme release of power. He jumped up, "What the hell was that!" said Inuyasha, very loudly. Kikyo work up when she heard his voice, "What is it, Why are you awake?" Inuyasha look at her and didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Kikyo about what he felt, especially because it he had a feeling that it came from Kagome even if there was no proof. He decided to tell her that it was time for them fro her to search for the jewel with him, not Kagome. He knew after Kikyo heard what he had to say she wouldn't be mad at him anymore; Kikyo would get her whole soul back after all. ~~~~ Kagome work up and felt like a knife was put through her back she looked at herself and realized she fell asleep while looking at the moon. She sighed not wanting to stand up, but when she did Kagome realized that SHE WASN'T DRESSED! 'At least no one was there to see me,' Kagome thought somewhat relieved. She looked down and saw that amazing kimono. "I thought I left it on the other side of the spring," Kagome thought out loud. It was like it was calling to her plus what could a kimono do. Kagome made up her mind, "Why shouldn't I wear it?" she said to herself. Kagome first put on the jewelry. Kagome put on the necklace and it instantly tightened to become a chocker with a Waning Moon pendant. The bracelets and anklets also tightened to fit her perfectly but Kagome barely noticed. Then she lifted the silk kimono and slowly put it on. Just as she finished a bright light shined from the jewel then from the dress and eventually her own skin was shining a silver glow. The pain was immense. Kagome tried to scream but she couldn't. No sound came from her mouth. She blacked out in pain, but her body kept glowing, and was now hovering fifteen feet above the ground though she was unconscious. As the glow grew a certain demon with sliver hair and golden eyes came near the clearing where an unconscious Kagome was left vulnerable and unprotected. I suck at writing but I don't care. Review (PLEASE) BUT if you don't have anything NICE to say DON'T say anything at all!! 


	2. This is not me!

A/N hello sorry about the late update I don't write very fast. "___" - means talking *___*- means telepathy '____'- means thinking  
  
Not What it Seems  
  
Chapter 2 This is Not Me  
  
Minutes late Kagome's lifeless body was still hovering the mid-air. She was engulfed in a faint blue light when slowly and gracefully she began to descend. Her arms unknowingly flew up and she appeared to all who saw her as an angel. Her feet gently touched the ground and Kagome started to regain consciousness.  
  
At the very instant that Kagome opened her eyes a light brighter then the sun, the moon and all of the stars in the heavens shown from them. Kagome blinked and the light that covered the clearing was gone.  
  
*~ Kagome's POV ~* I woke up and all I could remember was immense pain like my skin was being burned off. Then I blacked out. Now I'm standing in this clearing, but something fells different. 'Oh my God, it's late if I don't get back they'll worry, not to mention I'm going to have to listen to Inuyasha,' I thought in a panic.  
  
I hurried and gathered al of my things for some reason I was moving extremely fast, however I was too worried to even notice. I grabbed my bag, fully packed, and was about to run back the way I came when I tripped on the root in front of me and fell hard to the ground. My bag fell and all of my belongings spread everywhere. I hurried and picked them up, for some reason it seemed that some things flew to me and into my bag by me simply wanting them to. "I'm imagining things" I assured myself and was about to pick up the last thing. a mirror.  
  
The mirror was on the other side of the clearing. I wished it wasn't so far away. It suddenly hovered into the air and came towards me. I was amazed as it hovered inches away from my face. One would think that seeing a mirror suddenly float in the air and come towards you would be enough to frighten or amaze most people, I on the other hand was in shock... not only from the odd experience that just happened but by what I saw in the mirror. My reflection was not me. I thought it was some kind of trick, no, I knew it wasn't, but that didn't stop me from wanting it to be. "No" I softly said, "this is not me, it's not' I thought as I ran to the spring. I saw my reflection in the water; it was the same as the mirror. "How can this be?" I said to myself as I dropped to my knees. 'This is not me' I thought over and over in my head. "No!" I screamed, loud enough for the whole forest to hear.  
  
*~Normal POV~*  
  
Kagome had changed greatly on the outside. Her mind, soul and spirit were the same, but her appearance had changed and she was no longer human. She didn't know what she was though she guessed to be youkai. Kagome had on an unreadable expression, secretly she was happy, she was no longer weak or pathetic, or human for that matter, but would her friends understand, Shippo, Sango, Miroko, her Mom, Grandpa and Souta, what would they say?? There was nothing she could do now and Kagome felt guilty for being happy.  
  
Kagome studied herself; she had changed so much she didn't even recognize this new person. She had become more beautiful than she had imagined possible witch made her guilt grow even more. Kagome's hair was dark but not quite black; it was the blue black color of the heavens at midnight. She was also gifted (or cursed) with silver and gold highlights, giving her hair the effect of the night's sky, the moon, and the stars. Kagome's skin was slightly paler. It was a milky white the accented her eyes and hair. Her hair framed her face and had grown to go down to her knees. Kagome's facial (and other) features now made her look older, not much, about 18 or 19. She had also "filled out" a little more in curtain places but, she was not complaining. Her ears were now pointed and elflike. Kagome's eyes were now silver and outlined it gold and shown with there own lunar essence.  
  
Kagome had developed natural "tattoos" I guess you would call them. There was a waxing moon on her forehead. Under her collarbone in the center above her chest there was a silver circle (full moon) on her right shoulder there was a waxing moon and a waning on her left. On Kagome's upper back exactly opposite of the full moon there was a silver circle with a black interior (the new moon). On the small of her back there was a circle surrounded by triangles all a golden color (the sun). On Kagome's (flat) stomach there was a symbol, a waxing then full then waning moon, )O(. Her navel was in the middle of the full moon.  
  
Kagome was also dressed differently. The kimono was gone and replace by clothes that looked to be from her time. She was wearing a black shirt that had the shoulder cut out enough to see the moons on her shoulders and a cut out in the front and back showering the full and new moon tattoos. The sleeves went to bout the middle of her for-arm where they were cut into three pieces and flowed down to about the tip of the fingers. The shirt ended just before the symbols on her back and navel. She was wearing a low rise skirt, so the tattoos could be seen fully, and it was about the same length as her old school uniform, but this was black. Along the hem there was a gold and silver design that snaked around intertwining with each other. Instead of her white knee socks and shoes she was wearing black socks covered by tall black boots.  
  
~~Inuyasha and Kikyo~~  
  
"Inuyasha" Kikyo said  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"My soul is back."  
  
"NANI??" Inuyasha said with a mix of emotion in his voice.  
  
"I thought you would be happy, or o you miss Kagome, what ever happened to; 'we're gunna kill her and get your soul back'"  
  
"I am happy, really, but..."  
  
"Let me guess. You have to go well find I'll see you later Inuyasha, maybe." Kikyo said cutting him off and leaving.  
  
'What the hell happened to Kagome?' Inuyasha thought as he ran toward where her sent was.  
  
~~The Clearing~~  
  
Kagome was awe-struck at her reflection, she failed to notice everything because she was to emotionally confused, but there was one who did. A certain silver haired youkia was walking in the forest. He suddenly felt a strange presence that wasn't ningen or youkai. He ran in that direction, worried in side but hiding behind an emotionless mask. (Inuyasha also knew something was wrong, he felt something, but he and Kikyo were a little busy at the moment.)  
  
*~ Sesshoumaru's POV~*  
  
As I was nearing the sight were the strange being was I was stopped in my tracks as a blue light engulfed me. All I could see was blue and just as fast as it had appeared it was gone, almost as if in a blink of an eye. The power of whatever this light was had thrown him back several feet when he was finally set free from the blinding ray. A few minutes later I was finally able to move again. I used both of my arms to push me up because most of my strength had still not returned. 'Wait a second both arms?!? When did this happen, it must have been . that light, I must find where it came from!' I kept going in the same direction I was going. 'This light, my arm, and this strange being are all intertwined, I know it.' Suddenly the loudest scream he had ever heard approached his ear, "NO!" was the word. I had to cover my sensitive ears at the incredible noise this creature was making, yet her voice it seems was soft and somehow faintly familiar.  
  
When I reached the clearing where "it" was I masked my sent, so as not to be sensed. I silently watched at the most beautiful being I ever saw cried at the edge of the spring. Her pail skin contrasted greatly from her black hair and attire. I soon put her image aside and wondered "Why is she in my lands, Damn she is beautiful. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM??' Immediately after I thought that sentence the woman looked up and I saw her eyes of silver and outlined in gold, that quickly became red with anger. "Show yourself." Said the girl and stared in his direction of the woods.  
  
*~ Normal POV~*  
  
"I said SHOW YOURSELF!" Kagome said and lowly a figure came out of the shadows and Kagome' eyes returned to their new normal.  
  
"So it seems you have found me even thought I was masking my sent." He said emotionlessly  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
'What the hell was he doing in Inuyasha's Forest; I am in Inuyasha's Forest, right?'  
  
"How did you get your arm back?"  
  
"You know me? Who are you?" He said  
  
'I guess he doesn't recognize me, not surprising considering I don't recognize myself either'  
  
"I asked you a question."  
  
"I know you, what of it." Kagome stated plainly. Not realizing that there was no Inuyasha to protect her anymore. Sesshoumaru was shocked at her manner of speaking to him.  
  
"You will show respect to the lord of these lands wench"  
  
"I will pay respect to no one who does not deserve it." With that sentence Sesshoumaru use the speed her was known for and gabbed Kagome by the neck. Kagome was shocked she didn't know what to do and she knew she wasn't strong enough to get him off her.  
  
'I wish he was on the other side of the spring' Kagome thought and when she reopened her eyes he was gone, he came back in another second but he was gone at first.  
  
"What did you do wench?" but before waiting for an answer he asked another question, "What are you?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I?" Kagome asked in a small voice.  
  
"You heard me you're not youkai and you're not ningen so what are you."  
  
'I'm not youkai or ningen?' "I don't know."  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"I just don't know, okay now can you leave me alone, it's not like I have tetsusaiga."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me"  
  
"Who, what are you?"  
  
"Are we on this again, look I'm leaving your lands okay just let me pass."  
  
"No."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What are you?" "I DON'T KNOW!!! WILL YOU JUST LEAVE MY ALONE?" Kagome screamed as tears filled her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Again they changed to red and Kagome called for her bow and arrows at the edge of he clearing and they came. Her arrow glowed with a blue light as she aimed at Sesshoumaru. "Let me pass." Kagome stated showing no emotion except for the red color of her eyes.  
  
"Be on you way I will see you again, stay out of my lands"  
  
"Arigato,"  
  
~* Kagome's POV*~  
  
'That was fairly painless.'  
  
I gathered my things and ran at a new speed back to the well and the others. 'I just need to day goodbye, and tell Inuyasha to tell my family that I won't be back, ever.'  
  
~* Normal POV*~  
  
Kagome was unaware of the Demon lord who was following close behind her, up in the sky. 'She was headed toward his brother. What is the connection between these two? Hadn't she mentioned tetsusaiga earlier?' He decided he would find out by following her and he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I can't write and if you don't like it don't read it. Vocabulary:  
  
Nani- what Iie- no Arigato- Thank you Ningen- Human Youkai- demon (I get my translations from different sources so if they are wrong gomen.) 


	3. Goodbye

I can't right very well so if you don't like it don't read it and NO FLAMES!!  
  
I don't really get why I have to say this b/c I thinks it's obvious... I don't own Inuyasha or any of this characters &t.  
  
(...) = my comments "..." = talking out loud '....' = Thinking  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Goodbye *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*~Normal POV~*  
  
Kagome kept running. 'The well is this way I can feel it.' Her senses were on overdrive and they wouldn't calm down. It was new and exiting. There was a problem though, Sesshoumaru had left, she saw him leave but her senses were telling her otherwise. She smelt him and felt like someone was following and watching her. 'If it is him I am leading him right to my friends, and that will NOT happen.' "Who are you," Kagome said turning around and looking into the sky. "SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
'Now where have I heard that before? I think I'm following to close,' the follower though as he came out of hiding. Kagome heard him speak but was unable to see him because he was in the glare of the sun. "It is about time you realized I was following you but if it took you this long I guess you not as powerful as thought, goodbye" He said and completely disappeared from her senses. (I wonder who he is; it really isn't that hard to guess now is it?)  
  
'About time he left.'  
  
Kagome started running again. She skidded to a stop an inch in from of the well. "I knew I would find it!" She said triumphantly. The sun had risen and was shining on her new form. 'Well now is a good a time as any to try out these new powers of mine.' Kagome stated and imagined a black cape and hood she doubted that anyone would recognized her but she would to chance it.  
  
*~Kagome's POV~*  
  
My hands started to glow with a blue light (darker than Kikyo's) and after a few minutes there was a black cape folded on the ground with that moon symbol, )O(, on the back. I could barely move my body after that. The cloak was there but my strength was gone. I grabbed the cloak and put it on, 'I have to say goodbye' I thought and with that I stood up and grabbed a stick, using it to walk and headed toward the village. By the time I got there I could walk on my own. I didn't want anyone to see me or try to tell me to stay. I just needed to say goodbye, I would find the rest of the shards on my own but I still may not ever see them again. Shippo is like my son, but I can't take care of him like this. I can't protect him from youkai. I don't know if I could protect him from myself. I saw Keade's hut in the distance. That is were everyone was, everyone except Inuyasha. I could sense that he had run off a while go. Without him I don't have to worry about being chopped top bits, I wonder if the sit command still works?  
  
*~ Normal POV ~*  
  
~~Keade's Hut~~  
  
Everyone was worried about Kagome. As far as they knew she had never came back. Kirara was on edge and Shippo wouldn't stop fidgeting. Inuyasha hadn't come back either but that was common he would turn up soon, or so they hoped.  
  
"Kagome," Shippo said while smelling the air. He ran out of the hut before anyone could stop him. He smelt Kagome, he knew it. He would always know her sent though it had changed. She didn't smell ningen, but he was too excited to pay much attention. "KAGOME," he screamed... but she wasn't there. Someone was there, someone who smelled a lot like Kagome but didn't look like her at all.  
  
~* Kagome's POV *~  
  
'Shit Shippo what are you doing here. Wait, no time to be mad I have to say goodbye, but how to say goodbye and not be Kagome.'  
  
~*Normal POV*~  
  
"Shippo," Kagome said as if she didn't care about him at all.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo responded afraid to death of this new thing. 'Did she kill Kagome? Is that why she smells like her?'  
  
"Where is everyone Shippo?" Kagome continued perfectly monotone.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who do you think I am?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What Happened?"  
  
"I don't... I don't know." Kagome was fighting to stay emotionless but it was not working. "Shippo I'm leaving"  
  
"What you mean you're going to your time? Well hurry up you was just there." Shippo replied getting a little annoyed.  
  
"No Shippo I'm staying in this time, I can't go back to mine... but I'm leaving the group to find the shards on my own. Gomen, I can't stay anymore," by this time any emotional restraint on Kagome's part was gone and Shippo was in complete shock. He ran to Kagome and rapped his arms around her neck. Kagome couldn't help but hug him back. She loved him with all of her heart; he was a son to her. "Shippo, where are the others?"  
  
"They're ... they're at Keade's hut," Shippo said trough a flow of tears. He would not let go of Kagome not matter what. She didn't mind she held him and walked to the hut she put her hood over her head. Her face covered by shadow and all anyone would see were two gold-rimmed silver eyes.  
  
"Shippo," Kagome said with all of her emotions again thrown to the side.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do not tell anyone who I am. Do you understand, not anyone. Not Miroku or Sango or Inuyasha, tell no one."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Don't ask questions, they must not know do you understand, no one must know."  
  
"Ok.... I guess," Shippo replied and went under the cape his arms around Kagome's neck. They continued their walk to Keade's hut  
  
~Keade's Hut~  
  
When Shippo and Kagome arrived Sango and Miroku were outside. They expected to see Kagome, but when they did not instantly the prepared for battle. Sango grabbed her Hirakosu and Miroku grabbed his staff. "Who are you and what business do you have with us."  
  
"My name is none of your concern and I have a message from Kagome," Kagome replied from behind her hood her head still down so none could see her face and Shippo still hidden beneath her cape. 'They will not know who I am.'  
  
"Kagome? Where is she what have you done to her?" Miroku replied taking a step close to this "thing" in front of him.  
  
"She is fine but she has a message for, the well I guess since Inuyasha is not here it is the two of you. She shall not be returning to your group. She will be searching or the shards on her own. Your paths shall never cross again. If you see her you will not recognize her at all. She is no longer the way she was and if you somehow manage to find her you will not know it."  
  
Kagome paused and pulled a letter out of the pocket of her cape. "Give this to Inuyasha; tell him to give it to Kagome's family. She would herself but she has disgraced her family and can never go back. Shippo come out please." Kagome said her voice softening slightly, as Shippo slowly let go of her neck, climbed out of her cape, and on to her shoulder. The others were amazed!  
  
'Why does Shippo trust this stranger so much? What does he know that we don't?' Miroku thought. Sango's thoughts were almost identical. The shock soon faded and Sango spoke.  
  
"Shippo, get away from that youkai! What are you doing! Come here!!"  
  
"I don't want to," Shippo wined.  
  
"What have you done to Shippo!?" Sango screamed. 'I swear if she hurt Shippo or Kagome I will kill this youkai...slowly!'  
  
"Shippo" Kagome said in a tone to soft for ningen ears. "Shippo I am going to leave now, you are not coming with me. Stay with Sango and Miroku, they will take great care of you as I can not. Be safe and tell NO ONE about me, NO ONE!!" Shippo heard Kagome's firm voice loud and clear. He knew that there was no arguing. He gave her one last hug, he loved her so much. Tears filled his eyes and he burst out crying.  
  
"I will keep your secret, forever." He said in a voice the same volume as Kagome's. He slid off her shoulder and onto the floor. Shippo slowing advanced toward Sango and climbed on her shoulder.  
  
"Goodbye" said Kagome. "And take care of Shippo, please." With that Kagome walked back to the way she came, towards the well. Sango and Miroku were too stunned to speak. This youkai who did to even show her face had just told them that they would not see their beloved friend Kagome ever again. Sango fell to the floor in tears and Shippo fell off of her shoulder onto the hard ground. She knew that this thing wasn't lying, Miroku wanted to comfort her but when he lowered beside the fallen Sango she only stood up and ran off into the woods leaving Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara alone and devastated.  
  
*~ Kagome's POV ~*  
  
I had to leave. If I had stayed they might have found out who I really am. If they did ... I don't know what I would do and I don't want to even think about it. I love being this way but not at the price of loosing all of my friends and family. I already feel horrible that Shippo knows. I don't think he hates me though; he is a youkai himself after all. If only I could control myself, then I could protect him and not only that but I could start a life with Shippo the kitsune youkai that I cherish as a son of my own. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized that I could never be a real mother to Shippo. I tried, but now there was nothing I could do. He already lost one mother and now I can't even be with him. What kind of person am I? I would not let the tears fall. Never again would tears fall from my eyes. I deserve this awful punishment for taking my friends, family, adventures, and so on for granted I deserve to live this new life... alone.  
  
I gave them a letter I wrote for my family. I hope Inuyasha will give it to them. He better or I swear I will ______. It was happening again. My emotions were becoming out of control and causing something to change onside me, a deep uncontrollable force, and power wanting to be set free. That is why I can't take Shippo with me. What if I got mad and attacked him? What then? What would I do to him? What would he think?  
  
I made a decision to stay in Inuyasha's Forest until he had delivered the letter. At least I can watch them for a little longer. I found a small river, it was not very close to Keade's village but that was fine. I really hope Inuyasha will deliver my letter, I can not myself after becoming... this.  
  
*~ Shippo's POV ~*  
  
She left, she really left, Kagome, I thought of her as a mother. Was being a youkai so bad? Why was she so ashamed? Does she not like me because I am a youkai? I always wanted Kagome to be my adopted mother. I love her. "Why did she have to leave" I screamed and ran into Keade's hut. I couldn't even tell anyone that it was really her. 'Maybe she will come back, like she said. Maybe when she can 'control' whatever that she was talking about she will come back,' my thoughts told me.  
  
*~* Flashback*~* "Shippo there is something bad inside me that I can not control. I a leaving now because I do not want to hurt you or the others. I would never be able to forgive myself. Now that I have become this everything is different. Please don't hate me. I don't think I could live with that. They are coming Shippo stay hidden until I call you out." *~* End Flashback *~*  
  
It was what I wanted to believe with all of my heart. That Kagome loved me and would come back but now that seemed impossible. 'This is too much pressure for a little kid!' was my last though as my mind went blank and all I could do was cry.  
  
~~ Sango *Sango's POV* ~~  
  
I ran and ran. I only stopped when I tripped over a branch. I couldn't see where I was going. I was consumed but anger and sadness. I would not give up I thought as I stood up and though to myself as I ran. 'That youkai I swear I will find Kagome. What does she mean I wouldn't recognize her? Kagome and I are like sisters. She is a disgrace? What could sweet and innocent Kagome have done? I know that youkai did something. It will pay!!' I wiped the tears that were involuntarily falling from my eyes and kept running. I stopped when I was too tired to run. I sank into the roots of a tree and cried myself to sleep. I had lost not only a friend but a sister. Kagome was like family to me. I lost my family and she helped me, through everything. We were so close. I will not abandon her; if she is alive I will find Kagome, my friend, my sister, my family.  
  
~~Miroku *Normal POV* ~~  
  
Miroku was left alone with Kirara after Shippo ran off. He was taking the news the best out of the group. The youkai that appeared before them was different form al of the others that they had encountered. He realized this immediately. Miroku slowly stood up. Slowly, he walked to the hut to comfort Shippo. He would have gone to Sango but he knew she wanted to be alone. He entered the hut and picked up the young kitsune youkai. Shippo immediately curled in his arms.  
  
"Kagome" he cried softly. He stayed in Miroku's arms until he fell asleep. After that Miroku lied him down by the fire and went to the other side of the room to get sleep himself. The day went by extremely fast, too fast. He was worried about Sango and why she wasn't back yet. If she wasn't back by sunrise he decided that he would go after her.  
  
~~Kagome~~  
  
Kagome used the rest if the day to make a small shelter for herself in the forest. It was not finished by nightfall so she simply decided to copy Inuyasha and sleep in a tree. She jumped up and relaxed in a branch high off the ground. Up there she thought about the entirety of what she had lost and gained, again. Sleep claimed her before long and Kagome fell asleep with the cloak being used as a blanket and she white skin shinning in the moon light.  
  
Sesshoumaru was not far away but far enough not to be sensed. He realized that this being could break any magical spell he used to disguise his presence and it was most annoying. He had watched her ever since he first saw her. He couldn't believe what he had discovered, and that she really didn't know what she was.  
  
~* Sesshoumaru's POV *~  
  
This creature is truly amazing. The amount of sadness and guilt mixed with her beautiful scent is more then anyone should have to bear. I crept closer and watched her sleep for a few minutes before leaving towards my castle. I wanted to know what she was, and mainly why was she having this affect on me.  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as soon as Sesshoumaru left. "I smell him, he was here." She said angrily. 'Why did he come back? Did he see my friends? He will not hurt them I will protect them the best I can.' Her eyes turned red again and she followed the sent until it went into the sky. She realized that he and flown away but it was in the direction of the Western Lands, his lands and not her friends. Her eyes changed back. Her heart felt relieved and she went back to her tree and fell asleep, only to be haunted of nightmare of her friends finding out about her and everyone hating her. These were the worst two days of her life and they were only getting worse.  
  
...........~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~.............  
  
YAY!! A sad chapter... sort of!! Sorry for not updating. A special thank you to Christina (Kikyo) for all your help!! Thank to all who reviewed. Sorry for the misspellings in the second Chapter. BTW ... NO FLAMES!!!!  
  
Translations: Nani- what iie- no Hai- yes Arigato- Thank you Ningen- Human Youkai- demon Gomen - I'm sorry/ sorry (I get my translations from different sources so if they are wrong gomen. To all of you guys who corrected chapter 2 thanks, especially: The Couples Writer, Maki-Kino-Kiko, and Kwool-sesshou-fan, everyone was a lot of help!) 


	4. Inuyasha’s Discovery and Kagome’s Soul

Hello. I know I don't update very fast sorry I BLAME SCHOOL!!!!! Did anyone else wonder what happened to Inuyasha?? Read and Review and please NO FLAMES!!!! (Most of this chapter is what is happening to Inuyasha during the chapter two.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Inuyasha's Discovery and Kagome's Soul  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*~ Inuyasha running somewhere in Inuyasha's forest nearing the Western lands~* *~Inuyasha's POV ~*  
  
I ran through the forest at top speed. My resent conversation with Kikyo still replaying in my head:  
  
**Flashback** "Inuyasha"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"My soul is back."  
  
"NANI??"  
  
"I thought you would be happy, or do you miss Kagome, what ever happened to; 'we're gunna kill her and get your soul back'"  
  
"I am happy, really, but..."  
  
"Let me guess. You have to go. Well fine I'll see you later Inuyasha... maybe."  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
The question finally hit me. Why did I care what happened to Kagome? I mean I was going to kill her anyway. Who cares if she dies by my hand or by someone else's? What was most disturbing was that Kikyo's soul came back after that large burst of power. Could that have killed Kagome? That would be a problem. Whatever, the power came from was strong possible stronger then me but, "Keh!" I would never say that out loud.  
  
:: sniff sniff::  
  
I stopped. I was at the Sacred Tree. Kagome's scent was all over the roots. She must have been there. The scent relaxed my muscles and made me feel somewhat safe and peaceful. I loved her scent; I inhaled deeply and suddenly realized what I was doing. Hopefully Kagome was dead. I never want to do that again; I never want to remember this feeling. Or do I? Her scent made me feel peaceful and safe. Something... I could never truly be. I would always be hunted. Kagome was a lie, an incarnation, a temporary replacement that was no longer needed. Kikyo was back, and Kikyo is mine. All I needed, ever. The question was always in the back of my mind however, was Kagome really Kikyo's incarnation, why did she make me feel safe, why did she always have such an effect on me? The questions were asked again and again by my conscience and refused to go away.  
  
~*Normal POV*~  
  
Inuyasha lingered for a few minutes at the Sacred Tree deep in thought. When he had finally snapped back to reality some of the day was already wasted. He cursed out loud at being so easily distracted by the scent of a, a false and unneeded being. Inside somewhere he knew that wasn't true. Kagome is a good person but his eyes were still clouded by Kikyo. She is the one for him and always will be. They were given a second chance to be together and they HAD to take it; those were Kikyo's words and she was right. Perfectly. Always. Forever.  
  
Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent once again, it was faint but there. Her scent was very strong. Wherever she was would be marked with her scent for a day or two, even if it rained. Her scent always showed so much emotion, she held nothing back and was completely open about everything. 111 Whether that was because she was Kikyo's reincarnation of whether it was because of how long they were together he did not know. He followed it until he came to a change in the winds...  
  
~*Inuyasha's POV*~  
  
The winds scent changed. I could still follow Kagome's but I smelt something else now, the scent of the Western Lands. That baka! That stupid, idiotic, ningen wench! Did she go looking for Sesshoumaru? Wait... I'm worrying again!! What the hell I wrong with me, must be old habits. I mumbled a quick "feh," and followed her scent. It came to a clearing, a clearing where a battle had taken place. I could smell the youkai and Kagome. Kagome had won that battle, and then she moved again. Kagome had gone to another clearing. This one was beautiful with a spring. Kagome and her god damn baths! Kagome scent changed there. The air was energized with some strong power. Then I smelt it. My brother's scent, and I don't mean the lingering scent that is throughout his lands but his scent mixed with Kagome's meaning he was here... with her. Still she was not dead. Her scent had changed. It was no longer ningen but it wasn't that of a youkai either. I was confused, thoroughly. "Fuck this," I said to myself and picked up Kagome's scent to see what happened between them. Sesshoumaru had confronted her. Knowing her she didn't back down, baka! He let her go?!? Whoa. She left, he followed, the dumb girl.  
  
I was about to follow the trail of Kagome's scent when I smelt a new scent I the wind. I couldn't tell how long it was there, I only noticed it just then but it could have been covering its scent. I sniffed the air again and my ears twitched. I know this scent. It was a scent worse then my brothers. It was the scent of Naraku. I suddenly became aware of the three beings surrounding me. Though they were hidden in the trees I could feel their gaze upon me a smell their discussing scent.  
  
"Get your dumb ass out here Naraku or are you his filthy incarnations?" I said as if the words were poison on my tong.  
  
As I finished speaking the words the three youkai made themselves visible. Three figures in white baboon pelts descended gracefully from the trees and surrounded me.  
  
~* Normal POV*~  
  
The tree beings all took a step toward Inuyasha at the same time. Inuyasha cracked all of his fingers and went in to a fighting stance. There was no noise at all as the wind blew Inuyasha's hair to the side. The silence was overpowering and soon a stare off started between one of the figures and Inuyasha. Inuyasha's bright gold eyes were transfixed on the black circles in the face of the figure in front of him. The wind blew Inuyasha's hair into his eyes but still none moved and no sound was made. The sky, that was once a bright blue, became a dark grey and as the first roar of thunder broke the silence the three figures simultaneously took a step forward.  
  
The one if front spoke, the unmistakable voice to go alone with the unmistakable scent of Naraku. "Are you looking for someone Inuyasha? You will not find HER here." As he finished speaking he took a step closer. "Iie, she left quite sometime ago. She will never be back. Now you have lost the incarnation and Kikyo."  
  
"What did you say Naraku."  
  
"Did you not here me mutt, you have lost both Kikyo and her incarnation, the miko who has been traveling with you."  
  
"For one thing I aiint a mutt you bastard, Kikyo is mine and only mine, and last I can smell that Kagome is still alive so I will see her again and kill her myself." Spitting out the words trying with all his might not to run over and ring Naraku's neck.  
  
"Kukuku," Naraku laughed, "I should have guessed it would be less hard to trick you Inuyasha, but even if she is alive she will not survive long, especially in her current ... condition. And as for Kikyo, I have given her her soul back. I gave her life. I brought her back. She is now mine as we had agreed. I now own Kikyo's life, for I gave it back to her with her soul." Naraku laughed menacingly, again.  
  
"What do you mean deal? Kikyo is mind she gave herself to ME, not you."  
  
"But did you mark her Inuyasha?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Just as I thought and as Kikyo knew. If you killed Kagome and gave Kikyo her soul back she would have been yours, but as it seems, I have given Kikyo her soul back so now she is mine. Is that clear enough for you Inuyasha? Or are you still confused? If so you are more dimwitted then I had thought."  
  
"You said you gave Kikyo back her soul but Kagome is alive, how is that possible. This just another one of your tricks! KIKYO IS MINE!"  
  
"She was Inuyasha, she was."  
  
After that Inuyasha ran to the Naraku to the left or him. It quickly vanished. The same happened to the right. There was only one left. "Are you another illusion, a puppet, or the real thing?"  
  
"I am the real thing Inuyasha. I wanted to tell you in person that you have lost the two you care most about forever. I must say that the look on your face and the sadness I your eyes are priceless. You should learn to hide your emotions, you brother can do that very well."  
  
"What does my HALF- brother have to do with this, besides that fact that we are in his lands?"  
  
"Why tell you Inuyasha... when it is better to make you suffer with curiosity? Now I will take my leave since you have no more questions. I must get back to MY beloved Kikyo. It would be rude to keep her waiting much longer would it not?"  
  
'Damn I forgot to ask about Kagome.' "Naraku wait"  
  
"Is there something else Inuyasha. Do you want a fight perhaps? Or have you remembered the other Miko?"  
  
"What did you do to Kagome?"  
  
"Ka- go-me? Who is this? Ooh this must be the name for the reincarnated wench."  
  
"Yea her, what did you do to her, if she is alive yet has no soul?"  
  
"That is simple I extracted her ningen soul with a simple spell."  
  
"What the fucking hell?"  
  
"My, my Inuyasha such language, you should learn to hold your tong."  
  
"What did you do you bastard?"  
  
"I guess you could say that helped her. You could also say that I awoke something that she had kept hidden without realizing it and, my how she has changed. I am tiring of your behavior Inuyasha," Naraku replied as calm as ever watching Inuyasha quickly losing any patience he had.  
  
"YOU FUCKING DUMBASS I ASKED YOU WHAT YOU DID, ANSWER ME AND NOT IN FUCKING RIDDLES!!" Needless to say, Inuyasha was pissed beyond all ningen reason.  
  
"Inuyasha your language is horrible. I hope my Kikyo did not pick up this habit from you. I know the other miko did not, iie, she still seems quit pure, or at least... she was." Naraku knew which buttons to press. Inuyasha was so consumed in his anger that he did not sense the youkais approaching him, and now it was too late.  
  
A slow growling came from Inuyasha as he mumbles something about Kikyo and Kagome. His words ran together as he stared into the eyes of the cold hearted Naraku. He was smiling. He was enjoying every minute of Inuyasha pain. He was feeding on it. Each passing second he became more and more confident that he was going to finally see Inuyasha dead. Now was that time.  
  
"Inuyasha, I see you have finally cracked, mumbling to yourself like the lowly idiotic inu that you are," He said staring at Inuyasha with a stare that challenged him to draw his sword, "I was going to rush to my beloved Kikyo as I have told you but now I think I have change my mind. Hai, seeing you in this state has encouraged me to end you life now. Is it not odd that I am being merciful to you, I shall let you die by my hands not by the young reincarnations AND you won't have to face Kikyo after our mating? One last thing Inuyasha if you do not understand what I have just told you which I can see by your face you have not, simply. You. Die. Now. "  
  
The hanyo was blinded by anger. All that Naraku had said was spinning inside his mind. It repeated over and over, all of his insults, all of his comments, everything that he had told him were slowly bringing out the youkai in him. It was then that he sensed that he was surrounded. He visibly sniffed the air, something the observant Naraku did not miss.  
  
"I see you have finally caught the scent of my minions." He said while letting out a small laugh. He raised his hand into the air and made a beckoning motion to the woods. Slowly Kagura landed on the ground next to Naraku. Kanna emotionless as ever walked out of the woods and stood on the other side of Naraku.  
  
They all laughed. It was an eerie laugh that made your very bones tremble it stirred your blood and made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. It was, for lack of better words, it was disturbing. As the monstrous laugh continued youkai of all shapes and sizes came out of the wood. Thousands upon thousands appeared blood thirsty and ready for a hard, bloody fight. It was, of course, to the death. Inuyasha verses Naraku, and company.  
  
And so it began.  
  
The youkai came in waves. The first group was snake youkai. They slithered nearer and Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. The sword pulsed in his hand before growing into the monstrous fang it really is. The formed a circle around his body and lunge at him in unison. He jumped high in to the air and seemed to hover for a moment before landing forcefully on their criss -crossing bodies. The youkai were forced into the ground by the strength of Inuyasha's fall. They hissed with pain. Inuyasha smirked and jumped up again. He held Tetsusaiga at a downward angle and spun. He cut off the heads on the snake youkai and called out to the others, "Bring it on you low-class bastards. I will beat you all."  
  
A swarm of various youkai longed toward Inuyasha's arrogant form. He stood with his sword high on top of the bodies of his last kill. He went into a stance, fit for battle, and casually used the wind scar. He saw the two winds, he felt the scar and he cut through it. The youkai in front of him vanished, disintegrated, died. He was shocked. He half expected to half to fend off his own attack. Why had Kanna not reflected to, why had Kagura let the wind scar appear. What is Naraku's game. At the moment it almost didn't matter. He had just beaten a swarm of youkai in one stoke f his sword and was ready to butcher Naraku. Inuyasha's lust for the blood of Naraku grew as well as his confidence and this would be his downfall.  
  
Naraku watched as Inuyasha killed his hoard of low-lever youkai, he watched as they died before his eyes and he smirked the entire time. He had studied Inuyasha and Naraku knew that at the moment Inuyasha was confident he could beat him, but he was wrong. Naraku chuckled softly. He thought pf all the things he could do with Inuyasha's dead body, and the thought of the looks that would be on the faces of his friends. His thoughts were interrupted when Kagura whispered in his ear. "So how much longer shall we let him win?" Their conversation continued in a whisper even Inuyasha's great hearing could not hear. Maybe he could but to make sure that he didn't Naraku scent another group of youkai his way. They were cat youkai and they were not as low level as the other ones were.  
  
'These should keep him busy for a while.' "I guess he has had enough now." Naraku replied as Inuyasha defeated the first cat. She sliced her through the middle of her body and watched the blood spill as the other cat youkai started top close in. They learn quickly and now knew not to attack one at a time. Inuyasha felt ready and his smile broadened.  
  
"He seems more arrogant then that wolf." Kagura replied with disgust as the cats crept closer still hissing and growling, thoroughly pissed that this inu had killed on of their family.  
  
"I see what you mean. That reminds me we must take care of that wolf prince soon I would like the shards he still possesses." Naraku replied as if the five cats leaping into the air on pouncing on Inuyasha were as ordinary as breathing.  
  
As for Inuyasha he was still in his 'no one can beat me' illusion. He watched as the three cats raised themselves high above his head and he lost sight of them in the glare of the burning sun. It seems the cats wore the golden kimonos they wore for a reason. They reflected the burning rays perfectly and it was as of Inuyasha was blinded. He lifted his arm over his eyes to block out the rays that seemed to burn him from the inside but it scarcely helped. He closed his eyes and lowered his hand his arrogant smile completely disappeared. It seemed as if Inuyasha went onto a sort of trance-like state. He then concentrated trying to feel the source of their energy. It was almost the same idea of the wind scar, seeing a different way, with another 'eye'. He felt where each of the youkai separate scents came from, similar as they may be, separated. He could feel where their different energies started and ended; Inuyasha could see without seeing. He could taste the different air that radiated off of their bodies. As the cats finally lowered their bodies seeming as if to fly the noticed Inuyasha's closed eyes, they were now the ones feeling arrogant believing that the inu and accepted his fate and was ready to die at their hands, they obviously underestimated this hanyo. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as his smile returned and raised his sword with one hand directly into the stomach of on of the cat youkai coming towards him and dug his claws into another that happened to be descending behind him. He swung his sword to the right and sliced one across the middle but received a hit from a cat that barely missed pouncing onto of him. Inuyasha forced his sword into the youkai heart and into the ground on which it lay. Time seemed top go slow as Inuyasha turned around to face Naraku. He had forgotten about the other two cats, until he felt claws cut through his outer layers and scratch his back. He arched backwards enough to se the cat coming form behind him to inflict another slash. Inuyasha jumped and flipped backward over the youkai but she raised her up her hand and hit his stomach. Not hard, but it was enough to make blood. Inuyasha charged the cat that did not have time to move. The sword went into the bowels of the cat and was out again before anyone notices. The cats hands dropped to her bleeding stomach as she fell to her knees and then to the ground. Inuyasha was not as confident this time. This time he was not only covered in the blood of the other youkai but in his own as well. Inuyasha was panting as he sensed the last cat youkai. The plunged his nails into his opened wounds until his claws were soaked in blood. He screamed, "Blades of Blood," as he sent his attack into the wood. A scream was heard and then a drop. Slowly a cat youkai walked out of the woods cut in many places. The blood pored from the cuts on her cheeks made it seem that she was crying blood. A low growl came from its wounded throat as it starred at Inuyasha. Its eyes were blood red and it was angry. It had every right to be. She had lost her pack, her family and all to this... this hanyo. Her claws barred she charged blindly, forgetting her wounds, and her pain, only thinking of killing the son-of-a-bitch in front of her. Perhaps running blindly was not the best approach, because she charges strait into his open blade. She stopped and her eyes changed back to a shade of brown before it collapsed dead on Inuyasha's shoulder. He removed the sword and the dead cat fell to the floor.  
  
"Now it's your turn Naraku!" Inuyasha said as he turned to face the perfectly calm hanyo.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha I see you have finished with your little warm up. How sad that you did not come away unscathed. You injuries are light but I will fix that, don't worry." Naraku said with a grin as evil as hell itself. "Since you will now die by my hands I guess I should tell you, your little miko was never ningen and never will be. If she was she would not be alive right now. I have already taken her ningen soul and what is left is what she really is and I don't think you are any match for her new found strength. Kukuku," Naraku laughed. This statement true as it was only to distract the hanyo while the youkai set up for the final battle.  
  
Inuyasha had been so distracted with the hanyo's words that he did not notice two youkai move from their original position. The two youkai sisters moved to a position were Inuyasha was surrounded. Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna formed a triangle around the inu-hanyo as the new information sank in. 'How can Kagome not be ningen? She was born of ningen parents, or at least her mom was ningen, and she always smelled ningen, until now that is. And sure has more power than most ningen but that is because she is a Miko, Kikyo is stronger then her anyway. He's lying, that deceitful bastard is just messing with me,' he thought as a growl came unconsciously from his thought. "You lie," he started quietly, "  
  
Just as he was coming out of his thoughts he felt tentacles wrap around his arms legs and stomach. HE couldn't move. Naraku had moved behind him and had him stuck. Kagura was fanning herself, looking with a smile on her face at the hanyo that had cost her so much trouble in a position where the was completely vulnerable. Inuyasha struggled against him restraints but failed. He growled and yelled to no avail. "Would you like to see her Inuyasha? Would you like to see your little miko? The new her, I dare say you may not even recognize her, and I'm think she make like it that way." Naraku said happily. Truth be told, Naraku couldn't be happier. He had Kikyo, Inuyasha was going to die, and he was debating on also taking the incarnate, her power was slightly impressive. "Kanna, come here," Naraku commanded and slowly the little youkai walked in front of Inuyasha raising her mirror. "Show me the little miko Kanna; show me the one he calls, Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha studied the mirror as it slowly changed to form a picture of a face. What he saw was a youkai. She had hair like midnight and golden- silver eyes and they were filled with tears. She seemed to be trying to control her emotions but was failing miserably. She had markings on her face and her lips were the reddest ruby contrasting with her soft pale skin. She was gorgeous. "Who is that?" Inuyasha wonder aloud to himself in awe of the beauty that he was looking at. His awe was obvious in his voice.  
  
Naraku heard him and replied, "That? Why that is your little miko, though she is not so little anymore and certainly not yours. It seems you lost her, Kikyo, and your life in one day. What a loss. To bad you won't be able to morn in hell." This time Kagura laughed with Naraku. A sound that felt defining to Inuyasha's sensitive ears, they went from their upward position to flat down on top of his head.  
  
The restraints on Inuyasha's body tightened and starched his limbs to the limit. Kagura raised he fan and sent deadly blade of wind his way, cutting his exposing flesh and issuing forth incredible amounts of blood. Blood loss was not new to Inuyasha but this must was pushing it. He could pass out from losing this much. His face started to change. Jagged purple strakes appeared on his face and his eyes turned crimson with rage. He was not going to die by the hands of Naraku. He was not going to lose Kikyo. He was going to see Kagome and find out if that was really her. "I AM NOT GOING TO DIE!" he said in a voice full of hated and devoid of pleasant emotions. He pulled his arms in and then pushed them again out with such force that Naraku's tentacles brook from his body. With two slashes of his claws Inuyasha had gotten all of the remaining flesh off him. Naraku was slowly getting to his feet. Inuyasha clawed him across the back. Naraku arched his back and screamed a scream that turned into an evil laugh. "Kukuku, Inuyasha this is futile you will not win. Kagura!" He said as the wind youkai raised her fan and again implanted many cuts on the already wounded hanyo. Inuyasha could not fell the blood pouring out of his many wounds. His youkai rage only grew. He screamed, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" and attacked Kagura; though she dodged she was still hit hard. Kanna was next to step forward. During the battle she had stayed in the shadows. She knows walked forward holding her mirror. Inuyasha saw her and use great speed to appear behind her. He hit the young youkai over the head and knocked her other ground. He kicked her stomach and sent her flying. Kanna only stopped when she it a tree, the force knocked her unconscious. Kagura rushed to her fallen sister. She began to fell rage as well. He eyes were becoming a different shade of red with blue tints. She was ready to strike. She sent out hit after hit at Inuyasha but her rage made her blind. She was aiming poorly and missing him. Inuyasha got close to her, close enough to hit, and he did, he kicked her in the chest and knocked the wind out of her body. Naraku was angered but kept it under control. He was not angered about the fact that his teammates were hurt but that his team was losing to the worthless mutt. "Kagura," He said, "Enlarge your feather grab you r sister and let's go." He said and the all go on the feather.  
  
"INUYASHA," Naraku yelled from the sky, "She was never ningen and will never be again, that little miko of yours. I took the ningen soul out of her, what is left is what she would have eventually become. Not youkai, not ningen, she could become stronger then both. Best of all she hates you. You will never see her again. She has told your group that she is gone, never to be seen of herd from again. One thing you may be happy about is that she will never go back to her real time. She is... rather she has become ..." Naraku paused and looked at the sky. "I was going to tell you but Kikyo awaits. We will fight again hanyo, do not worry." He said and flew away.  
  
Inuyasha tried to run after the flying youkai but fell to the ground. The loss of blood had made him ill. His world went black and he fell asleep in a pool of his own and others blood. On the battle field he and Naraku had created. He lay there, alone, almost dead, and unconscious until.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
End of this chapter. Sorry id didn't update. Thank you all for reviewing. Please review this one.  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Dog- Inu  
  
Nani- what  
  
iie- no  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Arigato- Thank you  
  
Ningen- Human  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Gomen - I'm sorry/ sorry 


	5. Becoming a Mother

Hey. Gomen for not updating.. I don't type very fast. Truth be told I'm not that good of a writer but here goes anyway.

Becoming a MotherKagome awoke at dawn. She stared at the blue and pink sky above and around her. Then she jumped down and landed on her feet. She looked again at her new body seeing again how much she had really changed. It scared her. She arranged her clothes and put the black cloak back on. The sun glistened off her markings. She stood in the sun a moment longer before running off towards Keade's to check on Shippo. He was awake. He felt her come close. He left the out and ran out toward the forest.  
  
Shippo ran toward Kagome. He could smell her, fell her. He ran until he saw her in her black cloak. He leapt into her arms and hugged her close. She did the same. Her pink ips formed a smile as she took Shippo back to the place where she slept.  
  
"You came back! You came back! Does that mean I can stay with you know?"  
  
"Iie Shippo"  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"You can not stay with me because I am dangerous, as dangerous as Inuyasha in his youkai form."  
  
"But you are not a youkai."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"You don't smell like one."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yup," Shippo replied with a confident smile, proud of his sharp nose. Kagome tickled the living daylights out of the pup as he laughed uncontrollably. "Why'd ya do that?"  
  
"Because I felt like it," Kagome replied hugging Shippo closer. "You're not the only one to tell me I'm neither youkai nor ningen. This is getting kinda confusing huh?" She said with am almost sad look on her face but then smiled and looked at the kit in her arms, "::sigh:: either way I am still dangerous and cannot control all of my actions. I will always be watching over you though. Try to sneak out and find me sometimes k?"  
  
"Of course!, umm...Kagome..."  
  
"Hai, Shippo?"  
  
"Umm... can I ... umm... canicallyouokkasan... please" Shippo blurted out while twitching nervously.  
  
"Shippo can you say that a little slower please. I have good hearing but not that good."  
  
"Can I call you Okka-san?" He repeated shyly digging his head into her chest as if afraid to be seen. She lifted his eyes to hers and stared at him.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd ever ask." Kagome started slowly, "OF COURSE!!"  
  
Shippo's eyes went wide. Had he expected her to say no? Of course not but hearing her say it still nice. They ran around a little bit it was still early. They played a game and generally had a good time, both forgetting that they would have to leave each other when the other awoke.  
  
"Hey Shippo, let's eat something."  
  
"Ok, like what?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm going to have to hunt now huh?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Shippo I don't want you to watch me do this. I feel bad enough as it is. Can you stay here in the tree please?"  
  
"If that's what you want." Shippo said as he climbed into the tree. He stared at the passing clouds and their slight pink color common with sunrise. He was Happy with his new mother. The clouds made him sad. The clouds and the sun told the time and they were short of time. He would have to leave in about an hour and he didn't want to.  
  
Kagome used her new speed to go farther into the forest. She saw a pig. 'Ok, I can do this I can do this,' she repeated in her mind. She bared her claws and snapped its neck the animal died instantly and Kagome ran back to Shippo. He saw her and jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Can you go and get some wood for a fire please?"  
  
"Sure mama." Shippo said and gathered some fire wood. Kagome retrieved a large stick and trusted it through the middle swine. They started a fire and roasted the pig. Shippo ate in Kagome's lap and they were safe and together. They both looked toward the sky. Almost all the pink was gone and the sun was bright. It was almost eight o'clock now. Shippo would have to leave and go back to the group.  
  
"Shippo you have to go back now, I'll walk you as far as I can ok?"  
  
"O...k..." Shippo replied regretfully. Kagome knew he didn't want to leave and she didn't want him to leave either. If only she had control. The walked back and Kagome let him in the clearing near the well.  
  
Keade's Hut  
  
"Has anyone seen Shippo?" asked Sango.  
  
"Iie, he was here last night but I haven't seen him since," replied Miroku.  
  
"Keade have you seen Shippo?"  
  
"Iie child, I have not seen him." Just then the little fur ball walked into the hut.  
  
"Shippo!" the three voices said at once.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Where were you? I was worried." Sango said.  
  
"You don't need to be worried for me I have a protector."  
  
"Really, and who is that protector?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Protector? Opps, did I say that I didn't mean that. I don't have a protector. Me? Iie, who would protect me? heh. heh." Shippo replied nervously scratching the back of his head. The other three could easily see he was lying.  
  
"Are you sure Shippo?" asked Sango.  
  
"Of course I am, leave me alone already!!" he replied hotly. He was still mad that he couldn't stay with his okaasan. Sango, Miroku and Keade were ok but he didn't want to be with then. The only thing he looked forward to was seeing his okkasan again.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?" asked Keade.  
  
"Iie arigato I already ate." Shippo said and left the hut. e didn'Hhhfjnerkjvbaeflkbgrwq' He didn't want to accidentally say something about where he had been. They might of after her. He had promised to keep her secret and that was what he was going to do. The people in the hut looked at each other questioningly. They were worried about Shippo and it showed on their faces. Obviously Shippo was greatly affected by Kagome's disappearance, though that may be true, it was in a different way then the three of them thought. Why else wouldn't he eat? They did not believe that he had already eaten. He was too young to hunt by himself, and there was no one else to get him food.  
  
"Should we go after him" Sango said. Sango thoughts were jumbled. Se lost a friend and a sister but the young kitsune lost a mother and she knew how hard that was. She was confused as to weather to comfort the little thing or let him deal with his youkai alone.  
  
"I don't think so; he may want to be alone now." Miroku was also deeply concerned for the young one. He kept strong though. He was not as close to Kagome as the other two were but she was still a very close friend. He lo0ved Sango and hated seeing her like this: sad and crying. That hurt him more then anything and he wanted to comfort her... sadly any move of comfort maybe looked at perverted and this was not the time for such antics.  
  
"I agree with Miroku child," Keade did not know what to make of the situation. If what the other told her was true, and she believed them fully, the that would mean that the reincarnation of her sister was not alive, making her sister alive again. Should she be overjoyed or depressed? The sweet and gentle Kagome was dear to her but Kikyo was her older sister. The old miko was fighting a troubling fight over who to favor within her soul.  
  
The God Tree Shippo was nestled in between the roots and think about Kagome. "I don't want to leave mother. It's not fair," he said to himself. He sniffed away a tear and went back to the group to play with Kirara. That always cheered him up. The little fire cat would run and play with him as much as he wanted, and never get tired. "I could snuggle up in her fur, or I could ride on her back, or I could..." Shippo thought of all the many things he and Kirara could do together as he walked back to camp, momentarily forgetting how man at Kagome he was.  
  
Someone saw the young kitsune, a silver haired, golden eyed, curious someone.  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV  
  
How odd the kitsune is angry and sad and he is the only one who knows the true identity of the girl... Kagome was it? He had finished his rounds in his lands and coming to check on the girl when he smelled the young youkai pup. He watched him. Who is his Mother? Could it be the girl? Iie, he was calling her Kagome, what have I missed? He left the God Tree and found the girl in the same clearing as the night before. Her unique sent hit him again and he remembered why he went home the night before... to find information on this being. He did find something out at his house as well. He read of a new species, well not so new per say. It was an ancient race not seen for hundreds of years, before even his time. He had new questions for her and she would answer him. He would make her.  
  
"Hello"  
  
End of Chap  
  
Where's Inuyasha? What does Sesshoumaru want? What will he ask her? You'll have to wait and see. hehe ! Pease Review. Sorry for the shortness!  
  
_Vocabulary:  
  
Okka-san- mother  
  
Dog- Inu  
  
Nani- what  
  
iie- no  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Arigato- Thank you  
  
Ningen- Human  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Gomen - I'm sorry/ sorry_


	6. To Go or Not To Go

Next chapter is below. Read and enjoy. Don't forget to review!! I put a song in... I don't think I should have.. anyway... it's Body Crumbles by Dry Cell.  
  
=[ I own nothing =[

To Go or Not To Go

Last time...  
  
Okka-san? Could it be the girl? Iie he was calling her Kagome, what have I missed? He left the God Tree and found the girl in the same clearing as the night before. Her unique sent hit him again and he remembered why he went home the night before... to find information on this being. He did find something out at his house as well. He read of a new species, well not so new per say. It was an ancient race not seen for hundreds of years, before even his time. He had new questions for her and she would answer him. He would make her.  
  
"Hello"  
  
(Now...)  
  
.:;Normal POV ;:.

_Finally recover,  
And the mood is right,  
Lookin' up into a neon sky,  
Child of me takes over,  
Guess it's been too long,  
Since the last time that,  
I tried to fly..._

Kagome froze. She had finally recovered from the shock of being a mother. Had she been so lost in thought that she did not sense Sesshoumaru coming? Baka, she mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Good morning, Fluffy." She said hiding her surprise.  
  
"Again with the disrespect, perhaps I should teach you a lesson." He said dryly.  
  
"Are you going to kill me Sesshoumaru?" She said while still starring into the river and not at him. She barley acknowledged his company and he was getting angry thought no one could tell with his cold exterior.  
  
"Perhaps, or perhaps I will kill your pup." He said while moving behind her and whispering in the ear of the young girl. That set her instincts on high alert. He could see her eyes turned red in her reflection in the water, she almost a lost control.  
  
'How did he know about Shippo? Was he here?' Her thoughts scattered. Her thoughts were lost control was hard for her; she used to be so expressive with every emotion. Now she held everything she could inside, but she was still stubborn, strong willed, she would not give in, not just yet.  
  
"You will not touch him Sesshoumaru!" She said through her teeth, praying to keep her right mind, praying to not change.  
  
"And will it be you that stops me wench?" He said with a small smirk. He watcher her reflection, their eyes met in the water. Her silver eyes stared at his gold ones. She say his smirk. She knew he liked making her loss control and he was doing it. She lost it, all of it. 'Now things are getting interesting.'  
  
"Hai." She growled at the demon in back of her.  
  
_Finally I fly,  
When I lose control,  
Inside my body crumbles,  
It's like therapy,  
For my broken soul,  
Inside my body crumbles  
_  
Kagome dug her claws into the ground as her eyes completely turned blood red. Her nails extended and went from just into the ground to into her palm. Small drops of blod formed where her nails were. They stained the tips of her fingers like red nail polish. The demon lord smelt the blood, her blood. He liked it. She loved the smell of blood, especially her blood, yet he did not know why. She was sitting on her knees. She quickly jumped into the air and removed her claws from her hand. Kagome barred her claws. She couldn't stop she tried, and Kami she tried. But this new feeling, the new instincts she had called for her to attack.  
  
'He would hurt Shippo!! That would NOT happen.' Her instincts were taking his words and building the rage inside of her. He was her son, her pup, hers to protect and that is exactly what she was going to do, by any means possible. Absentmindedly she bit her lip. She was angry, more than angry. She was thoroughly pissed! Her fangs went into her bottom lip so hard they drew blood, more blood. She was now bleeding from her palms and her li[. Her blood was affecting Sesshoumaru. He could feel his blood heating and changing. He wanted to change and meet her in battle. It was what his blood wanted. To challenge the one who challenged him, but was that all? His eyes flickered for a second before he regained all decency and stared at the girl in the air, slowing descending behind him. She was to upset to notice any change at all. All she could think or see was Sesshoumaru killing Shippo. She charged. Faster then Inuyasha ever did. This caught the tai youkia by surprise. He had not expected her to be as fast as she was. He dodged but her claws still hit him.  
  
SHE HIT HIM!! His cheek had one small line across it right between his two magenta strips. He could feel the blood move down his face. It was like a red tear, a single bead of blood traveling gracefully down his face before falling to the ground. They watched as the cut grew and started to bleed more. It didn't hurt. He could barely feel it, but he had hit him. He looked over at her.  
  
Kagome couldn't calm her blood. She knew she had hit him. Not hard but she scratched him. He could kill her. She was not strong enough; even if she was she had no control. The smell of his blood made her want to spill more. She was filled with an unsatisfied bloodlust. She loved the sent of his blood. It was the only blood, besides her own, that she had smelt in her new form. Was this common? Who she always feel this way if she spilt the blood of another?  
  
_All I need's a moment,  
Chance to get away,  
From the stressfulness of every day,  
Know if i don't question,And I never doubt,  
Everything is gonna be okay..._  
  
She lifted her hands to her head and tried to calm herself, if not for her then for Shippo. She had to gain control if she ever wanted to take him with her. She screamed. Kagome screamed and started to glow. She was purifying herself. It hurt like hell. Her body burned. Her miko powers were confused as for what to do. Then it stopped the urge to kill, the purifying, and the scream. It all stopped. She stood up. Her face blank as calm as she ever was, as sad, as lonely as real.  
  
Sesshoumaru was more confused then he had ever been. Had this girl just tried to purify herself? Why would she do a stupid thing like that? His mask slipped for a second and was quickly put back on when the girl stood up. She healed her wounds the ones she caused when the light engulfed her, the same light that filled the clearing that healed his arm. That light only confirmed his suspicions. He needed to talk to this being.  
  
When Kagome tried to purify herself she only succeeded in purifying her anger. She eyes went back to their normal silverish-gold color. She turned to look at the youkai lord. "How do you know about my kit, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said with her stoic mask covering her still present anger.  
  
"I ran in to the little kitsune earlier. He seems quite mad at you. I wonder why little wench." The lord stated emotionlessly covering up his amusement and curiosity.  
  
"Stay away from him and my name is not wench as I have already pointed out." She informed him as she went back to her seat next to the water. She stared kneeling then slid of her knees to the ground and touched the cool water with her pail blood stained fingers. She absentmindedly washed off all of the blood.  
  
"You will come with me wench and you will answer my questions, do you understand?" His words were a statement rather than a question.  
  
"You can not order me around Fluffy so stay out of my way." She said as she stood and looked him in the eyes. The emotionless war continued.  
  
"What did you call me?" Both people present had strong internal emotions but both of their masks were made of an unbreakable stone. They would not she what was felt on the inside yet they continued their small argument. The only thing that brought her emotions to the surface was her kit.  
  
"Fluffy, f-l-u-f-f-y, if you won't call me by my name I will not call you by yours," a cold voice answered then continued, "I tire of this Fluffy and I will not follow you so do not ask, if you know about my kit then you also know I can not leave him. Would you leave Rin near the hanyo?"  
  
"Rin has nothing to do with this wench. Do not speak of her. You will follow this Sesshoumaru if you want to know what you are and if you value the life of the little fox wench."  
  
"You will NOT hurt my kit Lord Fluffy," she said losing her control and showing some of her anger. "You will not!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed the miko by her neck and lifted her off the ground. "Will you not go easily?"  
  
"I believe we have established that." Replied Kagome calmly considering her neck was in the hands of a bloodthirsty youkai lord. Her eyes flashed red and stared into his golden ones. He saw it, she saw it in his eyes she was scared of herself, he didn't know that but he did know there were going to fight again. "Let me go" she told him while averting her eyes to look to the ground. He still did nothing as if he did not here her.  
  
_Finally I fly,  
When I lose control,  
Inside my body crumbles,  
It's like therapy,  
For my broken soul,  
Inside my body crumbles..._  
  
"I said let me go Sesshoumaru!" and with that she looked up into his eyes her eyes no longer flashing but completely red. Her claws latched on to the arm of the youkai lord and tore off ten lines on the perfect flesh of him pale arm. He wince in pain for a second, and let go of the young miko's neck, the mere flesh wound who do no damage with his youkai blood, this they both knew.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the figure before him, "It would be wise if you refrained form repeating actions of that nature, Kagome"  
  
"It would also be wise for you to not anger a mother by threatening her kit, Sesshoumaru-sama." The two told each other, both eyes blood red with anger. The first of the two to change their eyes back to the normal color was Sesshoumaru. Kagome still stood in a fighting stance eyes bloods red. Currently, she was fighting with herself on weather to fight to not, weather to attack him or not, weather she could risk dieing by his hand or not. Her inner youkai took over her senses and she leapt in to the air towards Sesshoumaru. She did not expect the attack but that did not stop him from dodging her small fists and sharp claws. He used his boa to wrap around her small form. It encircled her and trapped her hands, arms and legs by her side. He brought her close and whispered in her ear, "Stop girl, I know that you know how. Stop if you would like to save the lie pf your little fox and find out what you are." She had not washed the blood from her lips. He could smell it. It was heating his blood again. It was almost painful. He licked the blood off her lips slowly.  
  
_It's okay to be myself..I don't know if I'll be alright,  
I don't know if I'll be alright,  
I'll never have to hide,  
I don't know if I'll be alright,  
I don't know if I'll be alright,  
Trying to replace...  
I don't know if I'll be alright,I don't know if I'll be alright,_  
  
At this Kagome stopped struggling, she stopped moving and her heat beat in her ears. Her eyes changed back to there new normal and his words repeated in her head, 'find out what you are' 'And then when he licked my lips, the blood.' She realized as she thought to herself. Her blood, did it do to him what it did to her. If Sesshoumaru's boa hadn't been holding her in place then she would have fallen to then ground in shock. His hand moved under her chin and raised her head. He looking into her eyes and she looked into his.  
  
_Now I know...  
It's alright_

They were silent for a moment, Kagome spoke first, "Are you saying that you know what I am Lord Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was small and lacking her usual confidence. She felt the tears come behind her eyes, they burned begging to be shed but she would not allow it. She quickly regained her composer and stared into Sesshoumaru's golden orbs.  
  
"I believe that I know what you are, Kagome and I will tell you, only, if you come with me. If you are what I think you are I have many questions for you, and you will answer then all," he told the girl currently held in his boa suspended in the air inches from his face.  
  
"Did I not already tell you I will not go? Fact, I could not go. I can not leave my kit Sesshoumaru-sama. Please, do not ask me to, again. You know your brother as well if not better then I do."  
  
"Listen woman!" he said firmly, "Come with me or your kit will be worse off then if you left."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do, did she follow the ice prince and blood thirsty killer Sesshoumaru, find out what she was and stop him from hurting Shippo, or leave her kit altogether? Iie, she couldn't leave, she did not trust Inuyasha, what would he do to her son. 'He will not harm him.' She thought ad started to growl. Her instincts were wild again. Her maternal possessiveness was taking over. She once again started thrashing trying to free herself from her fluffy bindings.  
  
He was shocked when she stated to lose control again, what had set her off this time? He went inside her mind to see what was wrong. In her mind he was images of this hanyo brother hurting her kit. 'So this is what she is afraid of.'  
  
"No one will harm Shippo, not you or Inuyasha, or any one else, so let go of me you son of a bitch!" She screamed at the youkai that would not let her go.  
  
He was momentarily taken back by her insulting words. He tightened his hold on her and watched as she fought with herself. The images she says of her kit being punched and kicked by his brother appalled him. They seemed so real, they were setting off her maternal instincts her eyes shining there red luster at him. She couldn't control them. He raised his hand slapped her 'gently' across the face. He face was force away upon impact, if she was still ningen her neck might have severed leaving her decapitated but in her new form she was fine.  
  
He looked back at her, her silver depts. Focused on his gold and they stopped for a moment, they stopped and just stared with new understanding. He hit her and turned her back to normal and she could not leave her kit unprotected.  
  
"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama, for my rudeness, I am still new to my instincts." She answered with I emotion.  
  
"Of that, I am very aware."  
  
"I will send for another youkai to watch you kit and protect it if necessary and you will come with me to my castle and answer my questions, understand?"  
  
"I will go... ano, onegai Lord Sesshoumaru, may I please say good bye to him?" she started as he released her and his boa enlarged. It expanded in around him encircling him and causing the winds to pick up. His hair flowed and the boa encircled his feet. Kagome was not standing watching the display with her cold mask but inside she was in aw. She had never seen him do that before and she was impressed though on the outside her physical features told everyone that she was more board. He picked her up bridal style and held her close as they rose into the air.  
  
"No"  
  
_Finally I fly,  
When I lose control,  
Inside my body crumbles,  
It's like therapy, For my broken soul  
Inside my BODY....  
Finally I fly,  
When I lose control,  
Inside my body crumbles,  
It's like therapy,  
For my broken soul,  
Inside my body crumbles..._

69

I know this is short but the next one will be longer... Please review!  
  
_Vocabulary:  
  
Onegai- please  
Okka-san- mother  
Dog- Inu  
Nani- what  
Iie- no  
Hai- yes  
Arigato- Thank you  
Ningen- Human  
Youkai- demon  
Gomen - I'm sorry/ sorry_

[If anything is wrong please tell me!]


End file.
